Gintama: Hunter of Legends
by piehead111111
Summary: A normal day in Edo changes for the Yorozuya trio when they get a warning letter about a dangerous enemy on his way to Earth. Will they be able to stop this unstoppable enemy? Will this story contain both humor and drama and maybe even some romance? Will I even remember to write more than a chapter? Will I even write the first chapter? Well at least one question has been answered.
1. Letters are Just Full of Small Talk

"It was a normal morning at Yorozuya" Shinpachi narrated, "Gin-san and-" He is interrupted by a swift kick in the back by both Kagura and Gintoki.

"Oi. What do you think you're doing megane?" Gintoki asked staring down at Shinpachi. Both he and Kagura had an evil look in their eyes. "This is the same bland start of every fanfiction in existence. We promised excitement in this story not shit like this."

"What are you talking about Gin-san?" Shinpachi said as he rubbed his back. "Didn't you read any of this author's script he gave us? This story is supposed to play on fanfiction cliches like the anime plays on anime cliches."

"Eh? Really?" Gintoki blinked in confusion.

"Don't tell me you didn't read the script?" Shinpachi said angrily, his glasses icing over.

"W-w-what are you talking about Patsuan. O-o-of course we read the script." Gintoki stammered having obviously not read the script. "R-r-right Kagura?"

"Gin-chan. I accidentally used the script as toilet paper. What do I do?" Kagura whispered to Gintoki.

"Toilet paper!?" He whispered screamed. "How do you accidentally wipe your ass with a script?"

Before she can answer they are interrupted by Shinpachi clearing his throat and cracking his knuckles. "This is why we don't have even 5 thousand fanficts!" He screamed, an aura of flames surrounding him as he charged up to punch them.

"Oi calm down Patsuan!" Gintoki yelled with sweat dripping from him.

"Hey shut it you dirty megane, yes!" Kagura yelled while flipping the bird.

Sadaharu barked in worry as he watched the familiar scene of his three masters lining up to beat each other. Luckily the doorbell rang at that exact moment stopping the three in their tracks and turning towards the door. A letter slid underneath the door into the apartment.

"Ah!" Shinpachi rubbed his head. "See, now we missed the brilliant opening the author wrote and have to jump right into the plot."

Kagura ignored him and walked over to the letter. "It's from Papi!" She exclaimed before opening the letter.

"Umibouzu? What does that baldy have to do with this story?" Gintoki said as he walked over behind Kagura to read the letter.

 _Dear Kagura-chan,_

 _How are you doing? I recently visited a planet that contained only bald people. I had such a good time there since I was of course the only person who was not bald. They kept saying I was wearing a wig but I could tell they were just jealous of my hair. I had to leave because they were getting a little too hostile._

 _Now that I think about it I have visited many places that call my hair a wig just out of spite since I am of course not bald. Well I guess I will just have to live with that while not being bald._

 _With love,_

 _Your Papi with luscious hair._

 _P.S._

 _I heard this rumor recently about a very dangerous man on his way to Earth. He is a man of legend and destruction on par or maybe even exceeding my own. If the rumors are true that he is heading there be very careful. If you see a man with gold and blue eyes run away at all cost. He is beyond deadly._

The Yorozuya trio stood over the letter in silence before breaking it with a yell. "What the hell?! That damn baldy filled the letter with lies and left the important part for the P.S.!" Gintoki yelled.

"If I see the shit baldy again I'll rip every hair off his body!" Kagura yelled about to rip up the letter.

"Wait!" Shinpachi shouted and pointed. "There's more!"

 _P.P.S._

 _I heard that wigs are made better if they are made from a family member's hair so if you could help Papi out and send me some of your hair Kagura-chan. Oh and I'm not bald this is for a friend._

The three one again stood in silence before Kagura silently ripped up the letter, walked over to the bathroom, and flushed it.


	2. When in Doubt Climb a Building

"Alright men!" Gintoki yelled pacing in front of a saluting Shinpachi, Kagura, and Sadaharu. The silver haired samurai wore a general's uniform with a fake scar on his cheek. "Now our enemy is strong and quick but it is not the first time we fought such an enemy and so we will succeed!"

"Aye aye Cap'n!" Shinpachi and Kagura yelled back while Sadaharu barked, all three wearing pirate's gear.

"Good now let us-! Wait. Did you say Cap'n? I'm a general and we aren't on a boat." Gintoki said breaking character. "If we are going to pretend to be something we have to be consistent at least right?"

"Aye aye Cap'n!" Shinpachi and Kagura yelled back while Sadaharu barked.

"No. I keep telling ya-" Gintoki starts but is interrupted by a cat running by them. "Ah! There he is men! Charge!"

"Aye aye Cap'n!" Shinpachi and Kagura called out before chasing after the cat.

Gintoki tsked before chasing after them as well. "Fine. If you'll are going to be that way then here!" He quickly ripped off his general's uniform while running to reveal a pirate captain's uniform. He put an eyepatch on as well. "Now! Full steam ahead! Enemy off the port bow!"

"What are you doing Gin-chan?" Kagura asked when he caught up to them. She was back in her normal clothes.

"Please stop causing a fuss Gin-san. You are embarrassing us." Shinpachi said also in normal clothes once more.

"What?! Why you little! And what about you Shinpachi! You're supposed to be the straight man not me!" Gintoki yelled while they all continued after the cat.

"Hmph. That is because this author seems to really like-" The glasses character suddenly slipped in some poop and fell flat on his face.

"What the hell!" the megane yelled from the ground. "Why did the author switch to not liking me?! And where did poop come from?!"

"That is what you get for getting too full of yourself you dirty megane, yes!" Kagura shouted back still chasing the cat.

"Don't worry Pastuan." Gintoki said and gave the thumbs up. "You're sacrifice to make me become the funny man again will not be forgotten."

"Don't call me a sacrifice! And don't just keep running help me up!" The glasses screamed in vain. "And why am I being downgraded each time I talk?!"

"Hey Kagura, do you hear something?" The silver perm samurai asked while picking his nose and continuing to run.

"Nope. Nothing of importance Gin-chan." Kagura said while also picking her nose.

Shinpachi sat up with a sigh. "I'm abandoned once again." A bark is then heard and he turns to see Sadaharu wight next to him. He smiles and reaches out to Sadaharu. "At least you still care ab-" The toilet with glasses is interrupted as the dog lifts up a leg and pees on him.

He sits there for a second and blinks before standing up and chasing after the giant dog screaming the whole way.

Meanwhile the other two members of Yorozuya had cornered the cat and were about to grab him.

"Here kitty kitty." The red haired one said.

"Yeah we won't hurt you." The silver haired one said. "If we hurt you we won't get the money."

The eyes of the two darkened as they surrounded the cat, both laughing and thinking about the money they are going to get from the rich family that asked them to find their pet. The cat shrank into the corner scared of the money demons in front of him.

Kagura and Gintoki prepared to jump on the cat before a police car sped out of nowhere, stopping right next to the dou, scaring them and giving the cat the chance to get away.

"Ah! You damn tax robbers!" Gintoki yelled while making a final jump at the cat and missing. "There goes my pachinko money!"

"What do you mean pachinko money?" Kagura said while stomping his head into the ground.

The window of the car rolled down to reveal a dark haired man with a cigarette in his mouth. "Sorry about that Yorozuya. But we have a problem."

"A problem?" Gintoki stood up with blood dripping down his face. "And you are desperate enough to need our help?"

"Not exactly danna." A sandy haired sadist replied back. "But you guys are better at handling this then we are so get in."

"Why should we get in a car with a mayo and sadist freak?" Kagura said with clear disgust. "I'd much rather-" and once again they were interrupted, because that is the best way to move a story forward from dialogue, by a crash and the screaming of people.

"Well looks like you don't have to get in the car with us this time China." Sougo said before jumping out of the car and running towards the noise with the others following him.

They arrived on a scene that would be more at home in a nightmare right along with the ones where you forget to put on pants. The civilians were running away from a building that had a gorilla climbing it with someone over its shoulder. Of course when I say gorilla, I mean Kondou Isao, the Shinsengumi chief of stalkers. He was in nothing and hooting like an actual gorilla.

"Um. Sofa-kun?" Gintoki said in a blank voice while pointing at the chief. "What is that?"

"I'm Sougo. That gorilla is because of the megane's sister." Sougo said as the gorilla kept climbing. "She decided to test her new dark matter creation on him and it made him go crazy."

"You mean that is Anego is in that gorilla's arms?" Kagura asked in concern. "No way he could overpower her, yes!"

Gintoki tisked. "So you call on us to clean up your mess huh? Don't worry. We'll rescue that crazy chick. Only one way to take down a climbing gorilla." He said as he and Kagura put on some flight goggles and scarves.

"What was that about rescuing a crazy chick?!" Otae yelled before jump kicking Gintoki in the back. Shinpachi, Kyubei, and Sadaharu followed her.

"Anego! You're alright, yes!" Kagura shouted and hugged the almost murderer.

"There is no way Tae-chan would lose to an insane gorilla." Kyubei said.

"Wait a minute." Hijikata broke into their small reunion. "If you're here. Then who is that gori-I mean Kondou-san is holding?"

Everyone turned their eyes towards the still climbing gorilla. Their eyes narrowed before finally recognizing who it was.

"Hey." Shinpachi said in another blank voice. "That's a blow up doll isn't it?"

An awkward silence ensued as everyone turned towards the two shinsengumi members with nothing but pity in their eyes. No one said anything for a time until Hijikata cleared his voice and said, "W-well, that wild gorilla is causing quite a ruckus."

"Hey. He's pretending it's not his boss." Shinpachi interrupted.

"I think it is about time we did something eh Sougo? No need for the Yorozuya to help catch a gorilla when they need to catch a cat." The vice chief finished.

"Actually I don't think we need to do anything." Sougo pointed at the gorilla who had stopped climbing and had now started falling. "The gorilla is going to come to us."

Kondou landed with a loud crash and the group rushed over to him. He looked up from his crater to see his two friends and reached out a hand. "T-toshi. S-sougo. The voices. I can hear the voices of the gorilla gods."

He continued to mumble something about gorilla gods and voices while the Shinsengumi member climbed into the crater and put his arms around their necks.

"Oh look we caught the gorilla. Now we can pretend nothing ever happened." Hijikata said before they started to hurry away.

"Bastards! Trying to get away with a gorilla as a chief, yes!" Kagura yelled while preparing to charge them but Gintoki stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have to see that gorilla's naked body any more than I have to." He rubbed his head and turned away giving a backwards wave. "I'm going to get a parfait."

The others watched him go with a confused look. "Normally Gin-san would have taken that chance to follow them and threaten them out of money." Shinpachi said with worry. "I wonder if he is all right."

Gintoki walked away from them with a thoughtful look on his face for once. He normally would have wanted to go and extort those tax robbers out of all their cash but while everyone was noticing the blow up doll in the gorilla's arms, he had noticed another figure that was watching them. A man in a black cloak with messy brown hair. A man that's slight smile showed his contempt and strength. A man that's eyes shined, blue and gold, the colors swirling in a never ending battle. A demon in a man's body.


	3. Never Give your Umbrella to Strange Men

The day after the gorilla incident Kagura, Shinpachi, and Otae are at a family restaurant as a little celebration to not having the stalker around for a bit.

"I can't believe Gin-san would pass up a free meal." The glasses said while looking at the empty seat. "He has been acting strange ever since yesterday."

"He is just angry we didn't catch that cat." The yato girl replied through mouthfuls of food. "He is probably just wasting money on pachinko, yes."

Otae thought for a minute before speaking. "Well you can't blame him for not wanting to see that hairy ass anymore., but he did seem overly depressed." She clapped her hands together. "Why don't we try to find him and cheer him up.?"

Kagura jumped up having finished her mountain of food. "Yeah! That silver permed moron needs to be happy so he can spoil me!" She and Otae started to walk to the door.

"THAT'S NOT WHY WE NEED TO CHEER HIM UP!" The straight man retorted but followed them out the door anyway.

* * *

During this meal Gintoki was heading to Yoshiwara to try and find some information about the man Umibouzu warned them about. The baldy said he heard he was coming through rumors and what better place to learn about rumors than the city of courtesans?

He headed for a normal looking house in the underground city but before he reached it a boy with brown hair ran at him with a smile. "Gin-san! What are you doing here?"

The samurai gave a soft smile at the young boy. "I'm looking for the sun and moon of Yoshiwara. Could you go get them for me Seita?"

The boy frowned a little in confusion at that but ran off to go find his mother and Tsukuyo anyway.

Gintoki waited in the open part of the house when a woman with scars on her face came out pushing the wheelchair of a beautiful woman in front of her.

"You were looking for us, savior of Yoshiwara?" Hinowa said with a dignified smile.

"Yes." He said dropping his smile. "I am looking for a man with gold and blue eyes."

The women shared a glance before signaling Gintoki to sit down. When he did, Tsukuyo started speaking. "We don't know much and what we do know isn't reliable. I'm surprised you even know about him." She sighed and continued. "He is a legend throughout the universe and if half of what the rumors says is true, then he has killed more people than are in all of Japan."

"That many huh?" Gintoki said while accepting a cup of tea from Hinowa. "Does he have a name? The only warning I got was about his eyes."

"And that is the only warning anyone really has." The woman in the wheelchair stated matter of factly. "He has no name of his own but has picked up titles from throughout the universe. God of Destruction, Death's Lover, and the Hunter of Legends."

"You seem to know quite a bit actually." Gintoki said.

"Rumors move quickly." Tsukuyo said while smoking her kiseru. "We never heard about him till a week ago. The only thing about him everyone seems to agree about are his eyes. They describe them to-"

"Contain an eternal battle of blue and gold." Gintoki interrupted and finished. "I know. I've seen them."

"You've..." Tsukuyo started but stopped and let out a sigh and smiled slightly. "Of course you've already met him. You seem to love destruction just as much as him."

"You must be careful." Hinowa warned. "As the rumors say, he hunts down people of great legend to kill them and you have quite the reputation going for you."

Gintoki just smirked and got to his feet. "What are you talking about? I'm just a simple deadbeat with silver hair." He started to walk away with a wave. "If you hear anything more tell me."

The two women watched him go and Tsukuyo sighed once again causing Hinowa to smirk and tease, "Oh? Is that worry I see?"

The blond woman blushed slightly and stammered out, "O-o-of course not. W-w-why would I worry for that idiot? A-a-anyway I need to return to work." She turned and walked away as well.

Hinowa sighed as she was left alone. "If those two don't die or kill each other first, they would be so happy if they just opened their eyes."

* * *

As the silver haired samurai walked by a park on his way home he noticed some familiar figures in the park setting up some kind of course everything was in disarray with the older female feeding the giant dog and a one eyed swords-woman some unrecognizable dark matter which of course made them keel over and vomit. The other two teens were yelling at each other before the red head girl grabbed the glasses boy's arm and threw him across the park which of course lead to more yelling.

Gintoki sighed at the spectacle before smiling and walking over to them. The group noticed him and were waving him over before Gintoki felt a murderous aura unlike any he had felt before. He immediately drew his wooden sword and turned to face the cloaked man behind him.

"Sakata Gintoki." The man said in a calm voice as his blue-gold eyes stared into the other's. "The Savior of Yoshiwara, Killer of the King of the Yato, and most importantly," the man smiled and his murderous aura grew. "The Shiroyasha. The legend of the Joui war."

"An you are the Hunter of Legends." Gintoki said matter of factly. The others watched from behind in confusion.

"Oh you already know about me?" He smiled some more. "Well that makes things a lot easier. Don't have to explain why I'm trying to kill you then. Is that your weapon of choice?" He nodded to the wooden sword in Gintoki's hands.

The samurai didn't say anything but readied himself for the attack. His friends behind him started to run towards him to help.

"I'll take that as a yes." The man took one final deep breath before moving. One second he was just standing there and the next he was crouched in front of Gintoki landing a punch in the chest and sending him flying.

Gintoki flew back like a rag doll passed his friends before slamming into a tree, knocking blood out of his mouth. "You are quite skilled Shiroyasha." The man called to him with a smile. "Most would not have had the time to jump back and reduce the power while also not letting me take their weapon."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YA BASTARD!" Kagura screamed before charging in and swinging her umbrella at the man's head. A loud crash could be heard and dust blew away as the man stopped the blow with a single hand and a smile.

"A yato eh? I haven't fought one of you in a while." He quickly reached up and grabbed her throat while he talked. "I still respect the umbrella as your choice weapon." He yanked the umbrella out of her hand and aimed its gun at her.

Before he could fire though Kyubei and Shinpachi ran in and swung at him with their swords, both wooden and steel. He dodged Kyubei's sword before blocking Shinpachi's and knocking him away like a fly.

"Kagura-chan! Shin-chan!" Otae called out in worry. The man then knocked Kyubei to the ground as well all while still holding Kagura's neck. "Kyu-chan!"

The man just smirked at the scene, his eyes glowing with joy, the two colors swirling in combat ever faster as he stared up at the still struggling Kagura. "Don't worry child. Every yato counts as a legend to me." He pointed the umbrella at her chest and fired it.


	4. You Can't Run from an Earthquake

"Kagura-chan! Shin-chan!" Otae called out. The man knocked Kyubei down as well with the yato's umbrella while holding her up in the air by her throat. "Kyu-chan!"

The man just smirked at the scene, his eyes glowing with joy, the two colors swirling in combat ever faster. "Don't worry child. Every yato counts as a legend to me."

Gintoki struggled to his feet as he watched the man aim the umbrella at the struggling girl. He clenched his teeth and threw his wooden sword at the man. The hunter just smiled at the samurai's last attempt to save his friend and sidestepped as he fired the umbrella.

When he stepped though, the ground gave out underneath his feet causing him to stumble and allowing the wooden sword to impale him in the shoulder therefore causing the shot to only go through the yato's shoulder.

It wasn't just under the man's feet though, but under all of Edo. Massive earthquakes shook the city causing buildings to fall and the ground to crack open. The man tsked at this as Kyuubie and Shinpachi used this to get him to release Kagura and Sadaharu jumped in to get her away quickly.

The man retreated as the earth continued to shake and the group reorganized having got over the initial attack. "Well I thought I would have had another day or two but it seems they have started early." The man said while pulling the wooden sword out of his shoulder. "But it is not their finale so I will still have plenty of time to kill them before I come back to you, Shiroyasha." He threw the wooden sword and the umbrella onto the ground as it stopped shaking. Some screams could be heard in the distance.

"You bastard." The silver haired samurai growled. "What makes you think you can just come here and hurt my family without losing your life!" He sprinted forward at the man and grabbed Shinpachi's wooden sword that was tossed to him and swung at the man's stomach.

Before he could reach him though the man stomped on the already broken ground causing rocks and dirt to fly in all directions. "If you wish to kill me Shiroyasha, first you must save this dying world." The man's voice could be heard from within the cloud of smoke.

Gintoki swung his sword to make the cloud disappear revealing nothing but the two discarded weapons. He cursed under breath.

"That stupid cloaked ass." Kagura said before spitting out some blood. "He will pay for that, yes!"

"Gin-san." Shinpachi asked with clear worry. "Who was that?"

"He was incredibly skilled. I have known very few people with such speed." Kyuubei said.

"And the city." Otae said as she stared at the broken ground and collapsed buildings. "What happened to have caused this?"

"I don't know about the earthquakes but that man is the one the baldy warned us about." Gintoki picked us his wooden sword and Kagura's umbrella.

Shinpachi gasped. "Gold and blue eyes."

"So it wasn't just a useless letter about the baldy's baldness?" Kagura asked. Otae and Kyuubei were helping patch her up but her yato healing was already kicking in.

"No. The rumors about him reached Earth about a week ago. I learned only his titles from Tsukuyo since he doesn't seem to have a name." Emergency vehicles could be heard in the distance and the crying of a child. Gintoki clenched his fists. "He better hope he had nothing to do with this earthquake as well since he is already going to pay."

No one else said a word. The face on the samurai was one they did not see often and when they did, it meant blood was going to be spilled.

"Danna! Everyone! Are you alright!" A plain looking man in a shinsengumi uniform called to them as he and the sandy haired sadist jogged over to the group.

"Yamazaki-san. Okita-san." The plain member of the Yorozuya said.

"Oi, china. What happened to you? Earthquakes you're weakness or something?" Sougo teased as he approached the hurt girl.

"Like hell you fucking sadist!" She growled back.

"It is a good thing we found you." Yamazaki started. "The vice-chief ordered us to find you after the earthquake."

The Yorozuya members shared a glance before Gintoki started speaking. "Otae. Take Kagura somewhere to get better treatment."

Kagura started to say something in protest but Otae put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. The yato reluctantly gave up her protest and let Sadaharu carry her away.

The rest started to head to the Shinsengumi headquarters before Gintoki stopped Kyuubei. "I need you to go find Tsukuyo for us. She might know more about that man. Tell her to meet us at the bar."

Kyuubei nodded and headed off to Yoshiwara.

"Wow danna. You are really taking charge for once." Sougo said while they headed towards the Shinsengumi. "This guy you are talking about must be the real thing."

"Enough to make Umibozouzu worry at least." was all Gintoki said.

When they reached the police headquarters it was in a state of chaos. The cops were running around trying to grasp the state of the city while part of the building had also collapsed in the earthquake. The demonic vice-chief was yelling orders at men when he saw the group approaching and walk over to them.

"Yorozuya. You took your time getting here." Hijikata noticed they were missing a person. "Where's your third at."

Gintoki ignored the question. "What do you want us for mayora?"

The cop held back a retort before answering. "Well right after this earthquake hit, a man came to us looking for you." Hijikata looked straight into the silver haired man's eyes. "He came looking for the Shiroyasha."

Gintoki's eyes widened in surprise before hurrying to the room Hijikata pointed to. He swung open the door as Shinpachi and the others followed him. The room contained to men. A gorilla in a cop's uniform and a stranger.

The stranger stood up as the door opened and looked at Gintoki in awe. "You must be the Shiroyasha. It is a pleasure to meet you." He stood at average height with short brown hair and pale green eyes. He seemed to be wearing some kind of uniform that was covered in the dirt and grime and covered the rest of him as well.

Gintoki grabbed the man by the collar and shoved him against the wall and growled "The last man who just called me that tried to kill me and my family so I suggest you forget that name before I confuse the two of you."

"Oi! Yorozuya! He isn't an enemy!" The gorilla called out.

The stranger just smiled sadly. "It seems you have already met him then. The Hunter of Legends."

"Who are you?" The samurai asked.

"Koga Yurinari. Your ally come to save the Earth." The stranger smiled wide showing dirty teeth as well.

Gintoki released him before the Shinsengumi chief broke in. "Save the Earth? What are you talking about Koga-san?"

"You keep sounding like him." Gintoki kept staring at the newly introduced stranger without having decided to trust him or not. "He also told me to save this crappy planet."

"Well that is because this planet is in danger of imploding." He replied simply.

A brief moment of silence could be heard before everyone screamed at once, "IMPLODE?"

* * *

 **Well I'm really bad at actually making chapters long or having much description but I have a story in my head and so I might as well write it even it its crappy**


	5. Dirty People Need More Help than Others

"What the hell do you mean implode?!" The Shinsengumi vice-chief asked in shock.

"I mean just that." Koga replied, his tone much lighter than his words content. "The magma core of the Earth will crumble and everything else above that will crumble with it."

"What? Why is the Earth imploding?! And how would we be able to stop that?!" The boy with glasses panicked.

"You see there is an organization called the Planet Destroyers, obviously because they destroy planets (they are not original at all), and they are currently below Edo getting the Earth ready to blow." The dirty man explained.

"And how do you know this?" Sougo asked, narrowing his eyes, "You look dirty enough to have been drilling underground."

Koga smiled and nodded. "I know because I have been drilling underground. You see I have infiltrated the group when I met them at a space bar but I want to stop them so that's why I'm here."

"He spoke about them as well." Gintoki said. "He said he was planning to kill them before he comes after me again."

"Well of course. You think a man such as him would come for a simple samurai from a long ended war?" Koga asked. "No. He came here because of them and only went after you because he had some free time. Well more accurately he is after the leader. The notorious legend throughout the universe who is said to have destroyed 12 planets."

Everyone quieted and leaned in to listen.

"The leader of the Planet Destroyers." Koga smiled and his face and even the room seemed to darken. "His name is...***** ********."

Everyone in the room fell flat on their face before the two straight men of the groups stood up and shouted. "WHY THE HELL IS HIS NAME COMPLETELY BLEEPED OUT?"

"WE ALREADY HAVE HAD CUSS WORDS IN THE STORY SO WHY ARE WE BLEEPING NOW?" Hijikata continued.

"AND WHO HAS A NAME THAT NEEDS TO BE BLEEPED?" Shinpachi finished.

"Oi he admitted to be apart of the group so can I kill him now?" Gintoki asked while drawing his sword.

Sougo stopped him though. "You can't kill him, danna." He then drew his own sword. "He needs to be punished by us for wasting our time before he is allowed to die."

"Woah woah woah!" Koga raised his hands in surrender and fear as the two men advanced on him. "That's not my fault! His name is literally just a bunch of bleeps!"

"What the hell kind of name is that?" Hijikata demanded.

"Now now. Let's all calm down." The Shinsengumi chief broke in trying to settle everyone down. "I'm sure it is some fancy name from some planet way out there that we haven't heard of. It is rude to act like that without knowing the culture."

"Kondou-san." Shinpachi looked at him with a sort of respect one would not think capable of if you think back to the second chapter.

"Actually remember how I said they aren't original at all?" Koga broke in. "Well they were getting some hate for that from other crime organizations and so to try and be original he changed his name to just bleeps." He started chuckling evilly. "He was a moron to take such a stupid suggestion from me."

Two hands suddenly appeared behind him and slammed his head into the nearby wall. The two sadists wiped their hands simultaneously as blood began to flow from the victim's head.

"Well I think we are done here. How about you Souichiro-kun?" The silver sadist asked.

"I'm Sougo. And yes I think we only have trash left here." The blond sadist replied back.

Gintoki turned to walk out the door as Kondou helped pull the dying man's head out the wall. "Come on Pastuan. We're leaving."

"Wait! Gin-san!" Shinpachi hurried after him as the samurai left without a backwards glance. Hijikata and Sougo watched them go as Kondou slapped Koga's face in the background, trying to wake him up.

The two members of the Yorozuya walked away from the Shinsengumi headquarters in silence for a while before the younger decided to break the silence. "I think we should have helped him out Gin-san. The name was ridiculous but the threat seemed to be real." He paused and spoke quieter this time. "Especially with that man going around as well."

Gintoki sighed and rubbed his head. "Look. We have saved the world on plenty of occasions. We can let those tax robbers save the world for once. For now we need to make sure Kagura is okay."

Shinpachi frowned as he watched the back of his mentor. He could tell Gintoki was worrying a great deal about what Koga had said, especially with the so called Hunter of Legends. They walked in a fragile silence to their house with the threats and worries of the future weighing heavily on the two men.

When they got close to the house they saw two women standing outside the bar and smoking, one with a cigarette and the other with a kiseru.

"Otose-san! Tsukuyo-san!" Shinpachi ran ahead of Gintoki towards the two women. "Is Kagura here? Is she okay?"

"She is just upstairs." The older lady with the cigarette replied to the teen before he ran quickly upstairs. Otose glanced at Gintoki's face before following Shinpachi upstairs.

Gintoki stopped in front of the bar and looked up at the second story as Shinpachi ran inside. Some yelling could be heard from him as well as from Kagura and Otae. Tsukuyo walked over next to him and let out a breath of smoke. "You look like hell, Gintoki."

"Shut up."

She took another puff of smoke and continued. "I heard about what happened from Otae. I spread my network as far out as I could but we couldn't find much more about him. We also have the problem of that earthquake that hit." Her eyes darkened when she mentioned the earthquake.

Gintoki noticed her change and turned to her about to say something but she started talking again. "Oh there is some good news. We learned about a man who might know more about the one after you. We don't know where he is now but his name is-"

She was interrupted by the yell of a man jogging towards them. "Sakata-san! I came to you for a reason you can't just leave. This world is in danger."

"Danger? Who is this and what is he talking about?" The scarred woman asked in confusion of the man's sudden and dirty entrance.

"Just some space punk who those crappy cops can't seen to keep track of. Kinchi Yubiri or something like that." Gintoki said with an annoyed expression on his face as he turned to face the man.

"It's Koga Yurinari. A very easy name to remember."

"K-koga?" Tsukuyo said quietly with shock. How the hell did a man her Hyakka couldn't find just waltz up out of nowhere?

"It doesn't matter what it is. I want no part in anything you have to say. The stupid Bakufu should help you out not me." Gintoki said with intent to drive the dirty man away.

"Oh come on. I came here searching for you since the governments of the last planets couldn't do anything against them." Koga started trying to convince him. "It was not easy slipping out of the hole we dug. I had to activate the earthquake machine early to delay them a few more days and to slip out."

"Wait a minute." Gintoki turned towards Koga with a shocked face. "You mean that earthquake was because of you?" Neither noticed the stiffening of the woman near them at the realization.

Koga sobered up before answering. "I had to cause that minor earthquake or no warning about the Planet Destroyers would have gotten out before it was too late. I didn't want to but-"

He was cut off as a kunai whizzed past his face and cut his cheek. He cried out in pain and surprise before turning to see the Courtesan of Death standing before him with tears and anger in her eyes. "It's your fault. It's your fault Hinowa is hurt!"

Multiple kunai flew out of the woman's hand towards Koga's head but stopped short when a wooden sword knocked them away and the silver haired samurai jumped in between the two. The man who almost died fell back from the shock. Silence enveloped the three as none moved before the one on the ground spoke. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Tsukuyo just snarled at his apology and prepared to attack again but Gintoki stood directly in her way. "Move. That bastard hurt her. I won't forgive him so move Gintoki!"

Instead of moving, he reached out his hand and grabbed her hand that was holding the kunai. She gasped at the sudden touch and clenched her fist tighter around the kunai. "She'll be okay." He spoke softly as he pulled her hand closer to him. "Hinowa is okay. Kagura is okay." He slowly removed one of her fingers off the blade as he spoke. "But the one's who hurt them will not be."

"Gintoki." She could only whisper as he looked into her eyes and showed the fire within his own.

"The man behind me is not the one who caused this. It was his crappy leader with the shit name so he is the one you should kill. Luckily the one who hurt Kagura is also trying to kill him and so we can kill him while we are at it." He smiled slightly as he removed the kunai from her hand completely. "Save this one for them."

She just chuckled slightly and wiped her eyes. "How is it you always know what to say at times like these but at other times you are a complete moron?"

Gintoki only shrugged before the two of them turned toward the man who was still sitting on the ground. "It never really hit me till now." His arms shook as he let out a slight chuckle to hold back his tears. "I'm sorry. I truly am but I needed to cause it. It was the only thing I could do."

"Come inside then." Gintoki turned and headed up to his house and business. "Yorozuya will take any job."

"He is different from what I imagined." The man on the ground mumbled.

"Of course he is." Tsukuyo said, still with iron in her voice towards him while following the silver haired samurai. "You came expecting a legend but he is just a deadbeat."

"No." Koga whispered to himself so that she couldn't hear with a smile as he stood up. "He is an even greater man than I imagined. Your own smile tells me that."

* * *

 **I was busy and trying to make it longer so it took some time but here it is. I have no idea how long this story will be but it might take awhile.**


	6. Making Word Limit Creative Titles is har

When the deadbeat samurai, the scarred woman, and the dirty man entered the house they found a scene that to be honest was probably expected by everyone. Kagura, Shinpachi, and Sadaharu were sprawled unconscious on the floor as Otae sat on one of the couches and smiled and greeted the three as they entered. "Ah you are finally here. I made some omelets but they were already eaten so you are too late."

Gintoki clapped his hands together and prayed a quick prayer and thanks for being late while Koga looked with concern and confusion at the people on the ground and asked, "Are they alright?"

"Oh don't worry about them they are just resting after eating." Otae said with the same smile before realizing that he is a stranger. "Who are you?"

"He's a customer so wake those two up." Gintoki said with a smile at the thought of money.

After a few minutes of reviving the two unconscious kids and the dog, some explaining, and finding a passed out Otose in the bathroom who could not be revived and therefore moved downstairs, they all sat around the table.

"So we are accepting his request now Gin-san? Why didn't we just help him out before?" Shinpachi asked.

"Well he's finally talking about money now and not some bleeped out leader's name." Gintoki dug at some earwax in annoyance. He couldn't really figure out why he had changed his mind either. Maybe it was because Hinowa being hurt made it more real or maybe because Tsukuyo was crying...he shook his head as his train of thought went off track. The only thing he was sure about was this request would lead back to that man and he needed to make sure Shinpachi and Kagura weren't there next time.

"We just have to go down and crush those Planet Destroyers. They'll pay for hurting our friend, yes!" Kagura said while clenching her fist having almost fully recovered already from the previous attack.

"It won't be easy." Koga explained. "They may not all be the best fighters but the leader is and his four generals are as well. Each one is said to have destroyed a planet by themselves."

"Speaking of which. How are they planning to destroy Earth?" Tsukuyo asked.

"A forbidden technology that they stole from some galactic empire. I only joined up recently so I don't know too much. The good news is that because of..." He glanced over at Tsukuyo before continuing. "...The earthquake, they won't activate the machine again for at least two days."

"So we can attack tomorrow with plenty of time to take them down." Gintoki summarized.

"Yes. but be prepared for any-" the customer of the Yorozuya was interrupted as the door to the house slammed open to reveal the Shinsengumi.

"Oh Koga-san." The demonic vice-chief stressed and furious. "We came to pick you up."

"A-ah. H-hijikata-san." Koga sputtered out as his face paled. "T-thank you for coming to pick me up."

Hijikata walked over while ignoring the silver haired owner of the house complaining about trespassing and grabbing the dirty man by the back of his shirt and dragging him out. "Hey you just can't steal my customer from me like that you mayo freak." the owner spat out.

He turned around with venom in his voice. "This man is in the custody of the police so I can charge you with harboring a criminal right now if I wanted to. As it is though I want you to forget everything he just told you." He left while dragging the other man behind him without another word.

"The tax robbers get away with yet another crime." Gintoki mocked before turning to the remaining group and holding up a wallet. "Well I already accepted payment from him so be prepared for tomorrow. We are going to save the world...again."

Kagura and Shinpachi cheered ironically while Sadaharu barked and Otae clapped. Tsukuyo smirked at the scene and left fairly quickly so that she could get her Hyakka working on finding the planet destroyers.

* * *

The night passed uneventfully for the Yorozuya while the Hyakka tracked down the enemy. Tsukuyo and Shinpachi woke the very regretful Gintoki and Kagura up before heading outside of Edo to the countryside. There they found a giant hole in the middle of a forest that was surrounded by Shinsengumi officers.

"Wow." Gintoki marveled at the scene in front of them. "Who knew the police could actually get up early and do something?"

"Gin-san." Shinpachi said with disappointment. "It isn't early. It took us forever to wake up the two of you and so it is already one in the afternoon."

Gintoki ignored him and continued. "So we go with the plan that we sneak into the tunnel while the Hyakka distract the Shinsengumi with sex." He barely finished speaking before a kunai was thrown into his head by a red faced Tsukuyo.

Kagura and Shinpachi wailed over Gintoki's dead body as Tsukuyo gave some quick instructions to her group. They spread out and soon cries could be heard from the cops as they began moving out to counter the Hyakka. Tsukuyo, Shinpachi, Kagura, and Gintoki, after being revived, made their way quickly through the chaos that included smoke bombs and flying kunai. The four quickly dived into the hole but not before they were noticed by a certain sandy haired sadist captain and the demon vice-chief.

Hijikata tsked as the chaos broke out and watched as the group went into the hole. "Damn those bastards to hell." He yelled out some quick orders to his men before grabbing a now relatively clean Koga. "Damn you to hell too for getting them involved."

Koga only chuckled as he was dragged into the hole by Hijikata. Sougo and Kondou followed quickly after them with some regular Shinsengumi members as well.

"YOROZUYA!" Hijikata yelled as they charged after them.

Gintoki tsked at this and the group sped up but another earthquake suddenly shook the cave. "Gin-san!" Shinpachi called out. "We are going to be crushed!"

"Toshi!" Kondou yelled as well. "We have to get out of here. Before they could turn around and leave though the ceiling to the entrance collapsed. The Shinsengumi members quickly pulled out some lanterns to fight the darkness.

"Well it looks like our exit is cut off." Koga said with a slight smile. "Looks like there is only one way to go!" He started sprinting down deep into the cave before the collapsing spread and chased after him. The others started screaming as well as a rockslide followed them down underground. After a few minutes of running they came across three different pathways.

"Which way do we go Gin-chan?" Kagura asked as they neared the pathways.

"Who knows! Just try to get lucky!" Gintoki yelled an answer before more shaking occurred and the rockslide sped up. The group reached the pathways and dove through whichever they were close to before the were swallowed by the earth behind them.

Of course this now meant that the group had been separated.

* * *

Hijikata sat up with a groan and rubbed his head. His lantern had miraculously stayed lit and he stood up and held it up to see around him calling out. "Hey! Anyone out there?"

His lantern flashed across some blond hair and a female voice called back to him. "I'm here." Tsukuyo also groaned as she stood up and rubbed some fresh bruises. "It looks like only us two dove through the right tunnel."

"Looks like it." Hijikata put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. The two stood there in an awkward silence as they tried to figure out what to do next. The silence dragged out as they truly were the only two there and they hadn't really been alone together before. "W-well we might as well just go down this tunnel."

"Y-yeah. We can still find that organization to crush." Tsukuyo said also smoking her Kiseru.

The two started to walk down the tunnel before they heard some noise from the newly made wall behind them. They both turned and prepared for a fight but before they could do anything a silver puff ball flew out of the rubble directly into the Courtesan of Death's chest.

"Well this seems about right." Was all Gintoki could say before a reddened Tsukuyo grabbed him and suplexed him into the ground causing another mini earthquake.

"Oi." Hijikata said without a hint of concern. "You alive down there?" Gintoki just responded with a groan.

After a few minutes to let Gintoki revive and Tsukuyo calm down, the three began walking down the tunnel. "You know this is your fault you damn mayo freak. The hole was fine with only us in it."

"Shut it sweet freak. You aren't even supposed to be here."

Before the argument could get worse, which it was definitely going to, Tsukuyo shushed them and pointed down the tunnel. "Someone is here."

"You three are just what I expect." A sultry woman's voice called out to them. "Two clueless men fighting amongst themselves while the woman is the observant one." A tall and beautiful woman with long red hair and silver eyes emerged from the shadows wearing a red as deep and beautiful as her own hair. She smiled seductively at the two men.

* * *

Kagura coughed as she stood in a pitch black cave. "Gin-chan! Tsukki!" She called out into the darkness. "Anyone there?"

A tsk could be heard in the distance as a sadist answered her. "It seems that is is just you and me China."

Kagura acted visibly repulsed by the idea of being alone with him but he couldn't see through the dark either so she tried to make it audible as well. Luckily Sougo was doing something similar so they didn't need to try much to get the point across.

"I'm going to walk down the tunnel, yes. Don't try to follow me you damn sadist." Kagura said while feeling along the wall so she won't fall.

"Sorry China but it is the only way to go." Sougo said as he felt along the other wall.

They both kept speeding up and insulting each other until they were both sprinting down the tunnel while screaming insults at each other. Suddenly they felt blood lust in front of them and they both drew their weapons to each block and attack. They were both blown back from the attacks and they heard some giggles from where their attackers were.

"Look at that Onee-chan. Fresh meat for us to kill." A male voice called out.

"Indeed Onii-chan. They sound to be easy prey." A female voice echoed.

* * *

The light of a newly lit lantern illuminated the cave and the three men in it. "Is everyone alright?" The glasses asked the room.

"Besides some bruises I'm all good." The dirt answered.

"Same here." finished the gorilla.

The glasses smiled at the answers. "Good...NO WAIT. WHY ARE WE ALL NOT HUMAN?" The straight man screamed out. "AND COULD THE AUTHOR THINK OF NOTHING BETTER THAN DIRT FOR KOGA-SAN?"

"Calm down Shinpachi-san." The dirt said with a laugh. "It is just a good laugh for the readers of the fanfiction. "Since I seem to be even more useless than you two." He suddenly became depressed. "Worse than a gorilla who was naked in the second chapter."

"Now now Koga-san. I'm much more useless than you. You have had more lines than me as well." Now he suddenly became depressed and Shinpachi just sighed at the sight of the two men in despair.

It took some time but the two were finally able to get over their uselessness and the three started the walk down the tunnel.

"Koga-san." Shinpachi broke the silence. "You mentioned something about the four generals the Planet Destroyers had before."

"Ah right. I kind of forgot about them with the whole tunnel collapse." Koga started. "Now that I think about it though they had probably planned that for intruders after I escaped. A triple path to separate and trap the intruders and then kill them."

"Who are these generals? What do have to watch out for?" Kondou asked.

"Well one of them is Uzuri the Succubus. Self named the most beautiful woman in the universe and she seduces men to either kill them or do their bidding. She is best known for her silver eyes and fiery red hair."

"She sounds like a lot of trouble. Especially if we run into her with Shinpachi here." Kondou said.

"What is that supposed to mean you stalker!?" Shinpachi started to yell but Koga broke back in.

"Two of the other generals are actually twins, Tomo and Haya the Gemini, and probably the most dangerous if you run into them alone. They are the perfect fighting combination and have a weird thing about calling the other one their older sibling."

"The strongest of the four however is said to have sunk an island in a single punch, lifted a city with one hand, and destroyed a planet with his hands alone."

Suddenly shakes could be heard from the tunnel ahead of them and Koga paled at the sound. "He is here. The leader of the four generals and ultimate successor to the Planet Destroyers!"

Shinpachi and Kondou also paled as the other man began to shake as he gave his warning and names. They could barely picture the kind of man he was describing and who was able to shake the ground with just their steps. They drew their swords and prepared to fight.

Slowly and surely a figure emerged from the darkness into the light. "We are doomed! The Gorilla is here!" Koga yelled.

The other two men fell flat on their faces as nothing but an actual gorilla stepped into the light.

* * *

 **Well if you can't tell I'm going with the classic split up fights which will take up the next three chapters. The next chapter will be Kagura and Sougo against the twins and then Hijikata, Gintoki, and Tsukuyo against the seductress. I'll end with the fight against the gorilla and maybe it will only be comedy maybe have some good action too who knows.**


	7. If you can't See Try Shouting

Kagura and Sougo were both pushed back again as more blows rained down on them. In the darkness they could barely tell a blow was coming until it hit and so the two were slowing being beaten backwards.

The two voices they heard before them were just laughing as they struck, their voices echoing in the cave to make it seem like they were everywhere at once. Kagura finally had enough and shot blindly into the dark. Her gunbrella lit the cave to reveal two twins with the same black bowl cut and pale yellow uniforms like the one Koga was wearing. The only thing telling them apart was one had some slight bumps on her chest.

Her bullets missed them and instead whizzed right at Sougo who had one graze his cheek and the others barely miss. "Watch where the hell you are pointing that thing you monster!" He yelled at his companion.

"What are you talking about? I know where I'm aiming, yes!" She yelled back and the two forgot about their opponents and were about to fight each other before laughter rang out again.

"Look at that Onii-chan." The female voice laughed. "They are better at fighting each over than with each other."

"Yes it's quite comedic." The male voiced laughed back. "They stand no chance against our perfect connection."

"Oh shut it you pricks. I can take you both out on my own, yes! No need for some stupid sadist." Kagura said before charging at where she thought the two were. She immediately received a blow to the back and her side knocking her into a wall.

Sougo tsked at her recklessness but attacked as well. He fared about the same being unable to see where they were as they seemed able to see in the dark. As he was also blown against the wall by a kick to the stomach he realized they were whistling as they were fighting.

"China!" He screamed. "Yell at me!"

"What are you saying? Are you an M now?!"

"Of course not!" A vein popped in his forehead. "They are whistling to each other though to know what the other is doing!"

"Oh look at that Onee-chan. They figured out our secret." The male voice gained an edge of amusement. "Look like it is time to kill them now." The familiar sound of knives being drawn could be heard.

"Come on you shit monster girl! Yell at me!" Sougo bent down and readied a defensive position.

"I'll gladly yell at you, you shit face!" Kagura smiled as she fell into the classic rhythm of insulting each other.

The two continued to yell insults and obscenities that I'm not going to write here because I just feel insulted myself just by thinking about some of the stuff they are saying.

The plan though had obviously been used on the twins before and the "heroes" kept being beaten down and this time they received cuts and stabs and not just kicks and punches. The flash of steel on steel was the only light as the four continued their blind dance.

A scream of pain suddenly rose out and broke the chain of yelling as a blade found the soft flesh of the Shinsengumi captain's stomach. A male laugh could be heard from the other end of the blade before kicking Sougo off the blade and onto the ground. "See how easy that was for me? Even if you struggle you cannot fight when you cannot see."

"YOU DAMN SADIST! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME" The man standing over the other suddenly received a strong jump kick to the side and flew into a wall.

"You will pay for that!" the female twin said before rushing at Kagura. Kagura was angry though and swung her umbrella with full strength and range that she couldn't approach her.

The two females continued reckless angry swings before the man who just was kicked snuck up on Kagura and held his knife to her throat before she could feel his presence.

"Freeze." He wheezed out obviously hurt from the previous kick. "Or you're dead."

"Onii-chan." A sigh of relief could be heard before she hardened again. "That's right one wrong move and we ki-"

"Do it." A voice called out from behind them full of fury and strength. "Cut her throat already. I dare you."

"Hmph. You asked for it." The knife slid across Kagura throat but to the surprise of both of them the blade was broken and missing. "What? When?"

"Looking for this?" The broken off piece of the knife flew through the darkness before impaling into the man's back. "You dropped it earlier so now I'm returning it."

"ONII-CHAN!" Tears stung the twin's eyes as she charged once more without holding back any longer. The newly freed Kagura was easily able to stop her attack and knock her to the ground and hold her there.

She kept creaming for her brother before Sougo shut her up by kicking him and hearing him groan to show he was still alive. "Now." Sougo said, his sadist levels rising. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself and your little organization here."

She quickly began spewing her and her brother's entire backstory starting from them being orphans all the way up to joining the Planet Destroyers when they destroyed their planet. Needless to say the two victors easily tuned out the whole thing and knocked the girl unconscious because they couldn't stand her voice any more.

They then searched the two bodies and found a small lantern which they quickly lit to reveal their beat up and bloody bodies.

"You look like shit China."

"Have you looked at yourself? It looks like Sadaharu vomited in his own poop, yes."

The insults continued on for a while before the two began their descent farther into the tunnel. A silence enveloped them before Kagura broke the silence with a question. "When did you break the blade of his knife?"

Sougo raised an eyebrow at this and took a few seconds to answer. "Right before he tried to stab me. Instead of bleeding out it only broke the skin." He glanced over to Kagura and decided to tease her a bit. "You seem quite worried about me though. Yelling how I couldn't die on you."

"Oh shut up you shit sadist. I just didn't want you to die before we decided I was stronger than you. " Kagura stopped and looked away from Sougo digging in her ear. What about you? You seemed angry when they had me."

Sougo smirked and walked past her. "That's cause you can't die either till I prove I'm stronger than you."

Kagura smiled and blushed slightly as she remembered him screaming at them in such fury. She quickly then got furious at herself and tried to convince herself that she was going crazy and or was just tired from the fight. He was her rival so of course she would be mad at them for hurting him but it isn't like she cares about him at all. She slapped her cheeks to snap her out of it before following Sougo deeper into the cave.

Sougo was also trying to convince himself that he was angry because the man tried to stab him earlier not because he was threatening Kagura. She was his rival so only he can hurt her so he was probably a little angry but his was definitely mostly angry because he tried to stab him. Sougo shoved the rest of the thoughts out of his head and kept walking on.

Neither noticed how the other kept a slight smile on their face as they walked.

* * *

 **I am honestly surprised I already finished this chapter despite it being short. Sorry if it is crap. I threw in some OkiKagu there but it is hard to do romance and not be ooc with a non romance show like Gintama. Next one is the seductress fight which I am looking forward to writing since I have some more shipping planned in it.**


	8. Only One Thing Can Break a Curse

"Who the hell are you?" Hijikata called out to the woman.

"Why I am Uzuri the Succubus of course." The woman smirked at the two men and crossed her arms under her chest to fully show off her very large plot. "Surely even a planet such as this has heard of the most beautiful woman in the universe?"

"Sorry but no." Tsukuyo drew her kunai and glared at the woman.

"Well that's too bad. Why don't I teach ya'll?" She laughed and quickly threw out something from her sleeves. The three in front of her prepared for the worst she only threw small little pink hearts that landed at their feet.

Gintoki looked carefully at the object on the ground before cursing under his breath. "Shit. I thought I was done with this."

The hearts suddenly started smoking and the three tried to cover their noses but the sweet smelling smoke got in before they could do anything. "Aizen Kou?" Tsukuyo asked with fear. "How did you get your hands on this?"

"Oh don't be so scared dear. I modified it a little so it only affects men and makes them little more than mindless slaves. Isn't that right boys?" She held her hands out in front of her and Gintoki and Hijikata instantly were down on one knee before her.

"What?" The Hyakka leader quickly got angry and threw kunai at Uzuri. Before they could touch her Hijikata and Gintoki deflected them with ease.

"Hmm. Let's see here." Uzuri stroked the chins of the two in front of her and smiled at Tsukuyo. "Which do you want to kill you?"

Tsukuyo stiffened and prepared to throw some more kunai. "Why don't you shut up and just let me kill you."

"Go." Was all she had to say before Gintoki rushed at the scarred woman. She was barely able to block Gintoki's attack and was knocked back with ease.

"Gintoki! Fight her control! You promised me we'd hurt them together!" She screamed before the silver samurai continued his attack with a blank expression.

A loud laugh came from the other woman as she struggled to fight Gintoki without injuring him. The real problem was that Gintoki was not holding back and so Tsukuyo had to fight her hardest just to hold him back. "It looks like I got lucky on the first try. You two seem very close. I can't wait to see if he will react when he kills you. Some strong willed one's do. But only if I let them."

"You bitch." Tsukuyo was able to breath out. She tried to throw more kunai at her but Gintoki rapped her wrist before she threw it causing her to drop it. She cried out in pain before retreating some more.

The woman just kept laughing evilly at the fight while making Hijikata become a chair to sit on. Tsukuyo just kept up her struggle against the overwhelming strength of the Shiroyasha. At one moment they paused with their blades crossed and their faces close, "Please Gintoki. Snap out of it." She begged him.

He kept his blank stare before quickly spinning his blade to knock her's away before grabbing her by the throat. She cried out and tried to fight his hand but he easily lifted her up and threw her against the nearby wall.

Tsukuyo looked up at the approaching silver haired samurai with dizzy red vision. She tried to stand up but he kicked her down again.

"Go ahead." Uzuri smiled with her blood red lips. "Kill her."

Gintoki raised his sword above the fallen woman and brought it down towards her head. Tsukuyo saw her death coming towards her and felt her final tears coming. She closed her eyes and tried to be brave but couldn't hold her tears in.

After a few seconds of still being alive though she opened her eyes in confusion to see Gintoki grabbing his right wrist with his left, not letting his sword drop any farther. "Shit. It seems like that is what does it." He muttered down to her with a strained smile.

"Gintoki." She whispered in relief and joy.

"What are you doing? Kill her already!" Uzuri cried out, jumping to her feet.

"Like hell I'll listen to you." Gintoki turned around with careful and slow precision as though his body was fighting against himself. He forced himself into a fighting stance this time standing over Tsukuyo to protect her.

Uzuri only tsked. "Kill them both then." Hijikata stood up and prepared a fighting stance as well. The two samurai stared each other down before both charging in, fighting as fast as the eye could follow.

The fighting did not last long as Hijikata kicked Gintoki into a wall and he struggled to get back up. "It is quite impressives you are able to resist me but it is useless." Uzuri said. "Your body is still trying to follow my orders and so you can't fight with any of your strength."

Gintoki gritted his teeth and forced himself to his feet as Hijikata came for him. Before he reached him though, kunai flew at him and scraped his arm and legs. "You are forgetting I can still fight." The thrower of the kunais said with a hard look in her eyes.

Tsukuyo and Gintoki continued to fight against Hijikata but with Gintoki still struggling for control of his body, Tsukuyo's injuries, and neither trying to kill him the fight was slowly going in the mindless slave's direction.

HIjikata blocked Gintoki's blade before stabbing through his shoulder and kicking him away before turning towards the approaching Tsukuyo with kunai flying from her hands. He deflected some and let others go he knew would miss before knocking her back as well.

"You might as well give up if you are going to fight like that." The controller of Hijikata said with pure contempt. "He is fighting at his very best and you will not be able to touch him while trying not to harm him. I do hope the rest of his police force are like him. I love my men strong and mindless."

The two just gritted their teeth and continued to try and subdue Hijikata. They got some good hits on him but he got just as many on them. Gintoki kept slowing down the more he got hit until eventually when he was knocked down he didn't get up. Tsukuyo quickly threw a kunai into Hijikata's leg and ran over to Gintoki.

"Come on. Get up Gintoki. You are stronger than her." She reached out her hands to him but he batted them away.

"No." He was forcibly making his hands relax and not pick up his sword. "I'm sorry but I can't fight it any more."

She was barely able to jump back before he swung at her. Uzuri laughed again as he got to his feet. "I told you that you could not resist me. Go ahead! Tell me how wonderful I am!"

"You are so wonderful mistress." The two men said in monotone voices. Tsukuyo breathed heavily as she watched them stand next to each other again. Her hope with Gintoki helping her just fell apart.

"Oh don't be so dead." She scoffed at her two slaves. "You are talking to the woman you love you know. Now hurry up and kill her I am getting bored."

Tsukuyo prepared for the incoming attack and Gintoki took a couple of slow steps towards her obviously still fighting her influence.

Hijikata on the other hand had not moved and was muttering to himself. "The woman I love? No. No You aren't her."

"Hmm? What was that? I didn't tell you to speak but to kill her."

"I said you aren't the woman I love." Hijikata spat before turning quickly and stabbing the seductress through the chest. "But if you see her over there tell her I said hi."

Tsukuyo and Gintoki watched in shock as he pulled the sword out of her and her body collapsed backwards. Gintoki felt an instant relief to his body that told him he was back in control again.

"You." Gintoki breathed out. "You were able to break her control too?"

Hijikata turned towards the silver samurai and gave him a smile in answer. He was just able to figure out something big about that deadbeat samurai. He smiled at Tsukuyo as well since it was good news for her before wiping the blood off of his sword and turning back towards the ongoing tunnel. "Come on. You guys make good distractions so I can take them out."

"Shut it mayora. If you weren't here we would have easily taken her out since it took you twice as long to break her spell." Gintoki retorted but followed behind him anyways. He had a slight smile on his face as well especially since he never realized what Hijikata had about himself.

Tsukuyo only sighed as the two devolved into more insults and yelling. The three walked down into the seemingly endless tunnel in great spirits considering they almost died but it seems like that is a daily occurrence now.

* * *

 **I realized I might really suck at writing fight scenes but oh well. Next one is the one you have been waiting for. Gorilla vs. Gorilla and friends!**


End file.
